Left 4 Dead Epic Battle
by Ritual24
Summary: Rated M for language, gore and smut! A fight to the death between a Hunter and a Tank drastically changes Zoeys future. Wow this summary sucked XD. Please rate and review I could definitely use the reviews for future FanFics this is my first.
1. Hunter vs Tank

**Hunter vs. Tank**

It was turning out to be a shit day for Zoey as she limped frantically away from the coughs of a Smoker and the roars of a Tank. She was so close to the safe room door when the Smokers tongue wrapped around her ankle pulling her sharply, the end result being that she was now being dragged towards it while blood trickled from a gash on her forehead were her head met the ground, she spun around so she was now being dragged on her back starring at the Smoker she frantically fumbled around in her brain thinking of some way to save her self when the roar of a Tank ripped through the silence of the subway.

"AHHHHH FUCK" she screamed when it arose from behind the Smoker, the Tank stood at its full height and brought its fist down vertically, causing a sickening crack as it destroyed the Smokers head and splitting the body in two. Blood sprayed everywhere coating the surroundings (along with the Tank and Zoey) in crimson blood, Zoey could do nothing but stare at this mammoth sized beast glaring down at her distastefully, it raised its fist high above her like a hammer about to give the death sentence. Zoey could do nothing but pray that it'll be quick, it roared beating its chest with its right hand and brought its left hand down to give the final blow to the already beat Zoey, out of know where a Hunter shot itself forward connecting its fist to the left side of the Tanks face creating a ripple effect across its features and sent it stumbling backwards, Zoey couldn't believe it...she was stunned were they fighting who got to eat her? The Hunter stood at its full height looking to be at least 6 foot with a lean muscular build, its muscles rippling under its clothing, its height surprised Zoey she normally saw them crouched low to the ground.

The Tank now regaining its composure roared louder than ever beating its chest in a show of strength, the Hunter with its back to Zoey took on a predatory stance one you'd expect a jungle cat to use before it pounced on its prey, it met the Tanks roar with a louder blood-curdling screech balling its hand into fists so tight its veins were popping out. Instead of backing down the Tank charged at full speed towards the Hunter smashing rubble out of its way the Hunter also charged straight towards the Tank! When it was close enough the Tank raised its fists into the air and sent them crashing down, the Hunter sensing this danger raised its arms into the air above its head blocking the Tanks attack but because of the strength the Tank possessed the ground beneath the Hunter crumbled into a crater the Tanks eyes filled with fury at its attack being stopped. The Hunter wasted no time though and pushed its arms into the air making the Tanks arms doing the same before it could react though the Hunter pulled its arm back creating a fist that it punched at the Tanks abs screeching as it did so, when the punch connected the sounds of some of the Tanks ribs could be heard breaking! The punch was so strong it lifted the Tank of its feet and sent the Tank flying backwards sliding on its shoulder blades before finally coming to a stop, the Hunter sped after the Tank but this time the Tank was already prepared and lifting itself with its right hand, used its left hand to backhand the Hunters snarling head sending it spiraling through the air slamming its back into a wall causing it to crumble on top of him.

Zoey now knew her time was up the Tank got to into its regular stance and made its way over to Zoey, only to be stopped by a noise. Its snapped its head to the left, Zoey wondering what caught its attention looked to the left in time to see the Hunter rise from the rubble once he was standing she could see its injuries, though its hood covered its face she could see four different lines of blood coming from the shadow of its hood and a pipe stuck into its left shoulder protruding out its back caked in ruby red blood. The Hunter replaced the straight set of its mouth with a scowl and a growl tore itself out of its throat, Zoey was now visibly shaking in fear and she even felt a little pity for the mammoth sized beast standing in front of her, its features distorted by fury, the Hunter gripped the pipe and pulled it out of him dropping it to the floor then darting of the spot it was standing almost flying towards the Tank. The Tank tore a piece of the ground up and threw the boulder at the Hunter flying towards it, the Hunter simply uppercutting the huge boulder turning it into a hundred stones while still charging at its adversary. The Tank then threw a full powered right-handed punch towards the Hunter the Hunter jumped and wrapped its arms around the Tanks right arm digging its claws into the Tanks Flesh he spun around the Tanks arm incredibly fast tearing the Tanks right arm straight off! The Tanks let loose the loudest roar ever that shook the entire subway system. The Hunter now covered in the Tanks blood simply threw The Tanks arm to the ground with a thud, Zoey gagged and desperately tried to keep her stomach contents, in her stomach, a large pool of blood continued to grow bigger around the Tank now on its knees still alive but beaten, the Hunter simply walked behind the Tank and reached his hand over the Tanks head until its palm was facing the Tanks face the Hunter then reached its claws into the Tanks mouth embedding its claws into the top of its mouth the Hunter then ripped the top half of the Tanks head straight off roaring as it did so showing that it was dominant over the strongest of the special infected, the Tanks body flopped forward while the Hunter threw away its head and started making its way towards Zoey who was now crawling backwards away from her sure to be killer when the Hunter towered over her she screamed and raised her arms to cover her face waiting for the killing blow. She waited and still nothing came confused she lowered her arms and looked up at the Hunter which did something equivalent to a grunt and offered her his hand, Zoey did nothing but stare dumbfounded at the creature before her _did...did he just save me? _she thought. Gobsmacked she reached out and grabbed his offered left hand and it helped her stand up steadying her as she was still injured and lifted her up bridal style carrying her to the safe house, just as they reached the door she bursts out "oh dammit almost forgot" she reached out and opened the door next to the sake house revealing her friends who just simply walked into the safe room followed closely by Zoey and her Saviour. It placed her onto a table with her legs dangling over the edge she noticed the blood pool forming around it from his shoulder wound she sighed heavily, "Okay take of the hoodie so I can fix you up" the Hunter ripped off the duct tape on its sleeves and torso and pulled the hoodie over its head. Zoey was shocked at first not by how grotesque its wound was but by its face, he had the face you would expect a prince to have handsome and proffesional except of course for the blood and grey skin. She simply turned it round, sat him down between her legs and got to work with the the medkit on its shoulder and that is how Zoey met her husband.


	2. Hunter vs Smoker, Hunter & Witch

**Hunter vs. Smoke, Witch & Hunter**

After exiting the Subway Zoey had made her way to the top of Mercy Hospital with the Hunter she now called Ian. Once on the rooftop they went to stand on the helipad getting a good view of the infected city, hearing screams of pain and horror all around them with the occasional gun shot, the lovers stood there gazing out at the fucked up world they now lived in. On their way over to the hospital Zoey had done a little "shopping" and gotten Ian some new clothes since the old ones he had worn were ripped to shreds from the fight with the Tank, so he now stood their with his long, shaggy midnight black hair blowing in the breeze wearing a black turtleneck, black skinny jeans and classic black converse. They stood there awhile Ian listening to Zoey's heartbeat while she listened to his steady breathing when Ian's head snapped up and he spun around obviously hearing something from behind with his superior hearing and let loose a growl, Zoey spun around then to see what was distressing Ian as he moved in front of her in a defensive stance.

There stood on the roof above the room with the radio stood a Smoker on his right was a Hunter and on his left was a Witch. The Witch snarled at Ian "YOU" she screeched "YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR OWN KIND FOR A WORTHLESS HUMAN!" She finished by pointing an accusing finger towards him, glaring with hate filled eyes Ian simply replied "I will not let you or anyone else touch her!" "Pffft were here for you traitor not her" Ian, turning his attention towards the Hunter who had spoken becoming momentarily distracted the Smoker saw his chance and shot his tongue towards Ian wrapping around his knee and sending him skyward high above the rooftop the Hunter then grabbing the Smoker's tongue started spinning him around before finally whipping him downwards onto a water tower on one of the neighbouring buildings destroying it completely, water splashing everywhere. The three infected stood there staring at the crash site, the Hunter satisfied with his work now stood up to full height and dusted his hands "What. A. Fucking. Loser!" He growled "I thought he took down a Tank" he spat onto the ground just when the Smoker gave a yelp! The Hunter looked up to see the Smoker flying in the air, staring he looked to the end of his tongue to see Ian standing with a face of fury, red eyes glowing in the darkness he then whipped the tongue downwards sending the helpless Smoker plummeting towards the streets below, screaming the Smoker's tongue ripped out of his mouth as he smashed into the ground with such force the ground below cracked and the Smokers body splatted all over the street limbs and innards strewn about. The Hunter raised its head to stare wide-eyed at Ian, he just glared back and stated "That's one of you fuckers down!" Ending his sentence with a loud blood curdling growl.

Ian stood there soaked from head to toe with a small cut on his right shoulder, blood seeping from it. The Hunter readied itself expecting a long battle, Ian started spinning the tongue in the air above him gaining momentum and whipped it at the Hunter wrapping it around his neck, whipping him into the air and slamming him face first into the ground next to the Witch creating a crater and blowing rubble and dust everywhere, not missing a second Ian pounced from his spot, across the street and straight onto the Hunter now on his back he looked up at Ian's unforgiving eyes. Ian raised his fist and slammed it into the Hunters nose breaking it, blood poured over his mouth as his eyes rolled back Ian then stood grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him upwards muscles tensing easily seen in his wet clothing he then roared at the Hunter. The Hunter quickly regained consciousness and brought his knee up with all his strength into Ian's jaw making him let go of him, the Hunter while still in mid air brought his knees to his chest and kicked Ian in the chest making him slide across the floor on his shoulder blades Ian rolled backwards into a crouch and slide to a halt, he pushed himself off the ground hands balled into fists while the Hunter did the same they both punched at the same time their fists colliding with such force the air blasted away from them sending dust and shards of brick everywhere then both creatures started throwing punches and kicks at each other full force, sometimes hitting each other. The Hunter threw a right handed punch which Ian caught with his left hand and using his right hand bitch slapped the Hunter with such power he tore his head off sending flying to the street below, blood only half a second later burst forth from his neck like a fountain. the now limp body just flopped to the floor and Ian released its hand but the danger was not over yet as he heard the Witch come dashing towards him she lifted her right set of claws and aimed them at Ian's head but Ian just reached up and gripped her claws with his right hand stopping her dead in her tracks, he turned his head towards her and spoke his voice filled with fury "That's two of you fuckers down!" Ending his sentence again with an enormous growl.

The Witch brought up a kick straight to Ian's ribs breaking a few causing him to wince she then used her left claws and stabbed him in the right side of his back coming out through his chest, Ian screamed in agony but he never backed down so he made a fist with his right hand and used the back of his hand to smack the Witch in the face causing her to stumble backwards her claws sliding out of Ian's back he spun around and brought his left fist in an upper cut smashing into her chin, lifting her of her feet he then brought his right hand down vertically crashing into her ribs and smashing her into the floor creating another crater and stood above her. Now that Ian stood still Zoey could see the extent of his injuries he had a hole dripping blood all over the floor from the right side of his chest, he had scars all over his right palm from when he grabbed the Witch's claws he had his right eye closed because of a cut above his right eye-brow blood leaking from it. Ian reached down and grabbed the Witch's ankle with his left hand he then lifted her up and pulled her towards him punching her face with his right hand shattering her nose but before she could fly backwards he grabbed her ankle and punched her again repeating this process until her face had caved in and he was satisfied. He threw her body over the edge of the building and made his way down the stairs and called for extraction the helicopters voice coming in loud and clear informing them he'll be there in 10 minutes, Ian then made his way back to Zoey when he got to her he gave her a weary smile and collapsed from blood loss Zoey reaching out and grabbing his body. Zoey sat down holding Ian in her arms both gazing at the moon waiting for their escape from this hell.


	3. Hunter vs Survivors

**Hunter vs. Survivors **

The helicopter came but it turns out Tanks find them annoying so when it got to the helipad a boulder flew at the tail rotor causing the copter to spin uncontrollably, exploding when it hit the ground smoke filled the night sky bringing with it a nauseating smell, the shock of the blast sending Ian and Zoey to the ground Zoey smacking the back of her head knocking her out cold. Ian used the med kit on the hole in his chest from his fight with the Witch, lifted Zoey onto his back holding her thighs he pounced to a nearby rooftop to get away from the raging inferno sure to attract unwanted attention.

Kennith saw an unusual site through the scope of his hunting rifle, a Hunter pouncing from rooftop to rooftop piggybacking a young woman. The woman wasn't the best looking girl ever and she had blood seeping from a wound on the back of her head but she was still female, he turned around and alerted the other members of his group Jerald the leader looked through the scope "Alright men we got ourselves a live one not one of those infected bitches", he then aimed it so the cross hair of the scope was aimed at the Hunters head and fired. Ian suddenly heard a gunshot rip through the silence he lifted his head and the bullet flew straight in front of his eyes, he skidded to a halt hearing 3 more gunshots he leaped across the street to a neighbouring building with Zoey on his back he was in no condition to fight so he settled with running away instead, another shot pierced the silence just as Ian landed on the edge of a building not being quick enough to react though the bullet hit him in the right shoulder sending him over the edge of the building. Jerald seeming pleased with shot gave the rifle back to Kennith "Lets go get that bitch". Ian now plummeting to the street shoved Zoey above a pile of bin bags cushioning her fall but because he had shoved her away his new landing position was the top of the police car, landing straight onto the roof of the vehicle crushing the roof with the force of his landing rendering him unconscious.

Jerald and his men reached the wreckage "Okay get the girl and take her back to the warehouse I'll see if the leaper's dead", he sauntered over to the wreckage of the car and drew his pistol out aiming it at the fallen creatures forehead, his eyes had rolled back and all you could see were his black sclera he sighed and holstered the pistol looking up and seeing that his men were ready to leave said "Right lets get back to the warehouse then", they walked away leaving the fallen creature. After God knows how long Ian finally woke up he got up from his uncomfortable position atop the crushed car and fell to his knees, after coughing up some blood and feeling his senses begin to clear he looked up to see Zoey had gone "Shit", he grumbled he tore off what was left of his turtleneck leaving him in just his black jeans and black converse and now with no top to hide his many battle scars some new some old from his past life he sniffed the air finding Zoeys scent dropped to his hunting stance and began to follow it. Kennith had just finished chaining Zoey to the wall by her wrists she had regained consciousness at some and glared at his fucking ugly face "Heh this girl has defiance in her eyes heh I like 'em feisty", when he finished speaking he grabbed Zoeys chin and licked her right cheek when he finished he pulled back and looked into her face "Hmmmm you taste so good", he finished with a leery smile Zoey wasn't going to take shit from this freak, so she spat right in his face and kneed his balls causing him to double over in pain causing some of the other men in the room to laugh at him, Jerald just walked up to Zoey and slapped her hard across the left side of her face making Zoeys head swim with dizziness and pain. Ian had finally found were they had taken Zoey to, there hideout was an old warehouse with barricaded windows while inspecting it he saw on open vent perfect for the right killer he jumped from his perch atop the building down to the vent and crawled in, it was just big enough to fit him if he crawled in it he moved along following her scent until he reached a grid were he could smell her easily _she's in here,_ he thought he removed the grid and landed silently but she was no where to be seen he sniffed the air again following her scent around the room he got to a thin wall _On the other side, _he thought he then pressed his ear to the wall hearing voices on the other side and 6 heartbeats one belonging to Zoey hearing what these fuckers wanted to do to he tensed with fury, he smashed his hand through the thin wall grabbing the closest guys head pulling him through the wall destroying it he had him to his body giving the signature screech he sank his sharpened teeth into the terrified mans neck.

Everyone in the room span round guns ready going wide eyed at the sight before the fallen creature was there eyes were filled with such fury it made you flinch like you had been whipped, blood pouring from the poor man he had his teeth sank into "ALRIGHT KILL THIS PIECE OF SHIT!", yelled Jerald all the men in the room cocked their rifles and shotguns and opened fire muzzle fire lighting up the room as every gun was fired at the leaper with his dinner. _These guys are stupid_, thought Ian all the bullets hitting the man he held as a shield blood spraying everywhere his innards falling from his body, Ian just dropped his body to the floor with a crazy blood lust in eyes he allways got high when he tasted blood, smiling showing of his sharp teeth coated in blood head tilted to the side he walked into the room.

"YOU ARE FUCKING WITH ME EVERYONE RELOAD", Jerald including the other humans in the room shook with fear at this monster before them blood running off his chin, down his neck and down his torso contrasting greatly with his grey skin walking into the room, the first man he reached was Tim who just stood shaking using his right hand he backhanded Tim making his head do a 360twist and sending him flying out of the nearby window and into the main storage area of the warehouse his body rolling across the floor a few feet before it stopped. _One down, _thought Ian the man to his left cocked his shotgun and fired Ian being ready though dodged the spray and pounced onto the man and laying into him with his claws slashing away at him like he used to do to all his prey. Jerald had no ammo so he just dropped his gun _I've taken infected like him before using just my fists,_with this new found courage he ran towards him to save Kennith who was trapped beneath him, coming up behind the monster he wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him off Kennith the monster reached behind him grabbing onto Jeralds shoulders and threw him over his head and out the window landing next to Tims mangled body. Ian had killed 2 of them now the rest fled leaving him left with the man who seemed to be their leader who was now standing in the main area courage in his eyes, Ian dropped to the floor and began walking towards Jerald both of them glaring at each other. The human attacked first sprinting at Ian and punching him square in his face Ian didn't even flinch and punched Jerald right in the gut making him fall backwards onto his ass, Ian just stood over him and stepped down onto his neck snapping it.

With the enemy disposed of he went back to Zoey releasing the chains from her waist she wrapped her arms around his neck and they both embraced for a few minutes before deciding to find a med kit for Zoey. They had made there way up to what would have been the managers office and found a med kit and a radio, after Zoey was healed she used the radio getting through to a very familiar voice "Holy crap hey Bill Zoeys still alive lets set up and get our asses back in there", Francis yelled.


	4. Hunter vs Clothes

**H****unter vs. Clothes**

Set 5 years after the 3rd chapter

The zombie outbreak in Fairfield had changed all of its survivors some for better, some for worse, the Marines were called in along with the Army, Navy and Air Force to "_contain"_the problem. Most of the infected were killed along with some survivors that had gone insane, the Witches were deemed to be uncontrollable and therefore shot on sight along with all common infected and Tanks, they were able to capture some Hunters and some Smokers either so they could create a cure for them or to see if they could re-create the virus for future warfare nobody knew. Ian and Zoey were now living in a lake side bungalow in a secluded forest were Ian can hide, Zoey wanted to be as far away from civilisation and Fairfield as possible her nightmares about the events there ever present in the back of her mind she also hated the idea of another breakout. Although Ian would never admit it when they escaped the hell that was Fairfield he too was haunted by what had transpired there and by what he had done.

On one particular night Ians sexual lust got the best of him. Zoey stood there staring out at the storm raging outside the flash of lightning illuminating her in her white tank top and ordinary white cotton panties, she could still never tell when Ian entered a room he was always so quiet a side effect of the infection, he placed his hands on her hips bending his head towards her ear his breathing restless "I want you", he growled seductively pressing against her back, Zoey felt something hard touch the small of her back showing just how much he wanted her, she smirked and reached her hands behind her back and grabbed his manhood she quickly noted he was already naked, he growled into her ear once more before moving his lips down to her neck instantly going for the sensitive spot there making her gasp as he licked and sucked there, he moved his hands further up her body as he kissed her shoulders and neck he grasped her breasts massaging them gently while also nibbling at her neck.

After a couple of minutes Ian started being able to smell her arousal in the room, he looked down the front of her body from her shoulder seeing her erect nipples he no longer wanted her he needed her like she was his life force, he got frustrated with her tank top being in the way and tore it away from her body releasing her breasts making her gasp out loud again, he used his left hand on both her breasts equally pinching and pulling her hard nipples while his right hand reached down and started rubbing small circles softly on her clitoris making Zoey moan she then started to slowly pump Ians manhood making him growl against her neck.

When he couldn't take it any more he wrapped his arms around her waist and took her to the bed behind them and laid down on top of her once positioned between her legs he licked from the bottom of her right breast to her nipple flicking it with his tongue he then brought both nipples together and started licking them both sometimes sucking them, Zoey started to pump him faster with her growing arousal he then stopped abruptly and crushed his mouth to hers their tongues fighting for dominance, he then moved himself lower down her body so his shoulders were touching her thighs and looked at the wet patch in the middle of her panties, he sniffed it savouring the smell he got to his knees and grabbed the waistline of the panties ripping them from her he stared down at her beautiful body flushed from the heat their lust created her breathing hard. He then wrapped his left arm around her left thigh doing the same with his right arm and brought her wet slit up to his mouth leaving it just inches away. Zoey gave a small yelp at the sudden position she was now in, on her shoulder blades with her privates in his face she flushed from the embarrassment. Ian stuck out his tongue and licked from the bottom of her wet slit to finally flicking her clit with his tongue he repeated this process savouring each lick, loving the taste,he then suddenly sucked on her clit causing Zoey to moan loudly, he kept changing from licking to sucking on her clit until he felt her grabbing fistfuls of the bed covers showing she was near orgasm so he stopped. Zoey feeling disappointed he didn't let he finish felt him grabbing her waist bringing her down she felt his manhood brush the outer lips of her vagina she started bucking, thrusting her hips trying to get him inside her, she felt him happily comply when he thrust into her right down to the base she felt him inside her loving the feeling he then began slow steady thrusts that got faster and faster. Ian looked down at her seeing her breasts bounce up and down with each thrust increasing his desire for her until he was nearing his peak and she was to grabbing the sheets again when her orgasm hit before she could scream in pleasure he again crushed his mouth to hers stifling her moans her vagina becoming unbearably tight seeming like her vagina wanted to suck his seed out, so he complied and came inside her. He then dropped to the left of her both short of breath, Zoey already looking knackered drifted of into a deep sleep closely followed by Ian.

..

...

Ians eyes snapped open after a couple of hours hearing a noise _Was that a groan just then? _thought Ian he lifted him self out of bed and looked out the window, the night eerily silent since the storm had passed. He saw nothing after a few minutes and just as he was about to turn away the grotesque face of a dead man surprisingly animated appeared on the other side straight in Ians face, going wide eyed he spun around "ZOEY!", he yelled.

Both of them stuck in this never ending nightmare...

* * *

><p>Heh I hope you enjoyed reading this story please any review would be a great help to my future projects. I'm not very good at doing sex scenes so again any comments on them would be a great help erm I didn't give any measurements on the characters except for an estimate on Ians height in the first chapter mostly because I wanted you guys to sort of create the perfect scene you guys like in your own mind. I duno why i felt a lil sad at the ending I knew WTF was guna happen again if oyu have any comments please review. Thanks.<p> 


	5. The proposition

O.K. well I was going to just be done with this story but seeing as people want to see what happens next, I'll be brainstorming a new story revolving around Ian, Zoey and their kid. I want to make this a fan fave so what I propose is that you guys send your suggestions to me, they can be anything like what you want the kid to be or act like, gender, behaviour etc. what you'd like to see happen anything.

I'll be eagerly awaiting your responses, thank you for reading.

-That one guy.


End file.
